criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 115
| Image = TM_115.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Sam Riegel and Liam O'Brien. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 115 | GnSNum = C2E66a | Airdate = 2019-06-11 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:00:00 | VOD = https://critrole.com/qtvideo/talks-machina-discussing-c2e66-beneath-bazzoxan/ | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the one hundred and fifteenth episode of Talks Machina. Liam O'Brien and Sam Riegel discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * Critical Role will feature a live stenographer starting with ! * McKenzieWilkins: For both of you - what were your characters' thoughts on the sort of "sacrificial lamb" plan for Yasha? Everyone seemed on board so quickly and now that everyone is at the door there seem to be doubts. * AlchemiCailleach: Liam: Arriving in Bazzoxan, Caleb chose to take the lead in speaking to Drow soldiers, even as a human from the empire. Is he feeling more confident about the M9's status? Why did he choose to take on the job? * Arwen Imladris: Sam: Nott had not been drinking as frequently since her reunion with Yeza, what has triggered her to start again? Is it the anxiety of being separated from her family, worry over Luc's safety, or simply a part of the adventuring lifestyle that she has become accustomed to? * SnowboundWanderer: Sam: How much thought has Nott given to what the other members of the MIX and Yeza think of her drinking? Or is that too painful for her to ponder? * Cosplay of the Week: Courtney Armstead aka @Minomotu's Vax (photo by Ken @Yenra) * @WalkALittleLine: Sam: Nott doesn't seem at all suspicious of Jester being the one to steal her flask, is this because she trusts her most or because she doesn't think she'd do something like that? * @ZemnianCritter: Both: with the rest of the party all having a deity they more or less follow, how do Nott and Caleb feel about faith, and do they have any gods they favor? * @ThePositiveSmol: Liam: What was going through Caleb's head when he was flying? Did he enjoy the freedom of taking wing, or did the simplicity of the Giant Eagle's thought process bother him? * @Viet_Bit: Sam: Why was Nott so quick to pick out Yasha as a suspect for who might have taken her flask? Was that a joke more as a player, or does Nott have some actual reservations about Yasha? * @DruidPhilosophy: Liam: Ashley said that Yasha doesn't know that she's an Aasimar, she just assumes that she is a "weird human," while Caleb obviously recognized the connection between her and the Celestial remains. Has Caleb always known Yasha's race and/or assumed she did too? * M_Busuttil: Sam: Were you nervous about reintroducing Nott's drinking problem, knowing that doing so is a license for the other players to do something about it? Does having done something similar with Scanlan make it easier? * Fan Art of the Week: Dawn aka @CarnivaleRoses' drawing of Yasha's encounter with the statues. * @AdiraStopsBrian: Liam: What did Caleb think of Jester telling Yasha "we can be your new family, we love you no matter what happened"? Does he think that same love is extended his way? Does he want it to be? * CalebIsntOnFire: For Liam: did you deliberately choose to say "finish the job" when the M9 were dealing with the Orcs? * @AdmiralPegasus: For Sam: Do you think that the seeming positivity of the Dyansty and Xhorhas toward 'monstrous' races like goblins has in any way impacted/lessened Nott/Veth's body dysmorphia? Quotations * Liam: "Listen Sam and I went on a date before this show we are pre-greased!" Sam: "We are drunk." * Sam: "I'm sorry, I thought you were talking about Henry and Arsequeef wrestling all over your house." * Liam: "He is very confused that something that is not a cat could feel so awesome." * Brian: "Satan was the friend we made along the way, that's the lesson of D&D." * Liam: "I'm hoping we create a dedicated segment to dog cuddles." External Links References Art: